Mothers and Thongs
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Arlene finally goes on holiday, leaving her house in her younger daughter's hands. Of course House is here to "help" her and you all know how sneaky House  and Cuddy  can be! Huddy   Arlene! M-Rated!


**Mothers and Thongs: **_**Not always a good Match.**_

_I spent an hour talking with** partypantscuddy**, **audreykenodi** and **huddyisforever** about the possible places where House and Cuddy might have done the deed. We had lot of ideas and both Syd and I decided to use them for our fics. I choose this idea because I'd die to see Arlene's reaction to something like this. So, go ahead and read. Leave a review if you want to make me happy :) A huge, big, fat thank you to Audrey for beta-ing this!_

* * *

><p>Arlene was finally home; she had spent a whole week on an awfully expensive cruise on the Mediterranean Sea her daughters had offered her for her birthday, and of course Jésus had followed her, telling his wife that he was terribly sorry but he needed to go to Europe for work.<p>

She had fun, plenty of fun, but she wanted to go back home, drink a steaming cup of tea and take a nap in her bed. She was tired, overly tired and all she needed was to get some rest. The jet lag had been killing her and her stilettos clad feet were begging to be freed from those uncomfortable shoes.

Jésus needed to go back to his family, but like the gentleman he was, he drove Arlene off and helped her with her luggage. As soon as he left, Arlene plopped on her couch, took off her shoes, and lay down on it. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was nice to be back home. A couple of minutes later, she stood up and went to the kitchen to get some tea. When she was done, she headed back to the living room, and once again lay on the couch. She turned on the TV and sat the mug down onto the table. She turned around to set the cushions in a more comfortable way but stopped dead in her track. Her eyes widened upon seeing a very tiny piece of lazy fabric peeking out from under the cushions. She took it in her hands and her jaw dropped.

She was sure who the owner of that very sexy thong was and she couldn't help but grin mischievously.

* * *

><p>It all started with a bet. House and Wilson were playing poker and after Wilson had won, much to his own surprise, he had the bravery to drag him into a new bet. After House had admitted to his best friend of having had sex with Cuddy in the Oncologist's loft and car, Wilson was almost sure that those two could have sex everywhere but Arlene Cuddy's place. House had smirked and with a "wanna bet on this?" they sealed their new deal.<p>

* * *

><p>He went home that night and Cuddy was waiting for him. She was in bed, sitting with a book on her lap; her back resting against the headboard. She smiled upon seeing him appearing at the door. She gestured him to come lay down next to her and he gladly did so. He took his shoes, shirt and jeans and crawled into bed in his boxers and wrinkled T-shit.<p>

"Hi..." he said, pecking her lips. She smiled and patted her lap; he grinned and rested his head on her tights. She loved playing with his short hair, and he'd never admit it but he liked her soft touch.

"Do you remember when I told you that Julia and I wanted to buy a ticket to a cruise for my mom's birthday?" she asked. House nodded, hiding another grin.

"She'll be leaving in a couple days and, since Julia is busy with her kids, she decided I'll be the daughter with the privilege of having to water her plants." she said, showing disappointment. "It's not like I have a job..." she concluded.

House turned around to face her. "I will come with you. We can head there after work." he offered.

Cuddy smiled sweetly at him and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you," she said before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>Arlene had invited her daughters and their families over for dinner the following night. She had made sure to cook Lisa's favorite plates and House's favorite dessert. Everything was ready. All she needed to do was get changed. Half an hour later, Julia, her husband and the kids arrived. Julia immediately went to the kitchen to help her mother, while the boys went to the back yard to play softball. Five minutes later, the other daughter with boyfriend and daughter knocked on the front door. Arlene greeted them with a smile, hugging her daughter and granddaughter, smirking at House.<p>

"Are you already drunk, granny?" he asked.

"No, I am not. I was waiting for you." she pointed still smirking. He stared at her for a while, before shaking his head and leaving the hallway, following Cuddy.

Dinner ran smoothly, comments between House and Arlene were shared and much to everyone's surprised they seemed to have fun. After dinner, Julia and her family were the first to leave, because the kids had school the following day. After saying their good-byes, they left. Arlene came back into the living room several minutes later, holding three cups of coffee. House and Cuddy took one for each and sat on the couch.

"Lisa, I see you have had great cure of my plants," Arlene thanked her daughter with a small smile.

"It was no big deal, Mom..." she said.

"Well, I have something for you," she informed the couple, handing them a small box. "Open it once you get home," she concluded.

"Uhm... thanks," Cuddy said with a small smile. She put the box in her purse and sighed. "I think we should go..." she stated, after seeing that Rachel had passed out on the rug in between toys.

After Cuddy exited the house, Arlene grabbed House's arm. "Did you at least have fun?" she asked smiling widely. House's jaw dropped, his eyes widened.

"Mom, stop harassing my boyfriend," Cuddy yelled from the car. Arlene let go of the man's arm and kept smiling. House stared at the older woman, a mix of terror and surprise in his eyes, before walking towards Cuddy's car still shocked.

* * *

><p>That day, both House and Cuddy had left work thirty minutes earlier than usual. They were going to Arlene's to water her plants, check the mail and stuff. House seemed eager to visit the old woman's place for the first time but much to his disappointment Cuddy had ordered him to stay in the living room, not allowing him to check her old bedroom not her mother's room.<p>

Once they got inside, House sat on the couch with Arlene's letters. "Seriously, Cuddy? Your mother subscribes to Cosmopolitan?" he asked. Cuddy laughed. "I'm as surprised as you are," she commented before heading to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Cuddy sat on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Five minutes and we're leaving." she said. House kissed her forehead in response.

"I wonder why you're being extremely sweet with me lately." she commented. House frowned, pretended to be offended by her words.

"I am always sweet." he said. Cuddy snorted, but kissed his lips softly. House immediately tried to deepen the kiss and Cuddy surprisingly let him. She leaned her body closer to his, her breasts pressing against his chest. Their breathing started to increase quickly; she could feel his heart beating faster and faster by the minute.

"We shouldn't be doing this on my mother's couch," she commented, breaking the kiss, gazing into his eyes.

"Would you have preferred if we were in her bed?" he asked. Cuddy immediately shook her head.

"I'll never sit on her bed. Never again if I only think about what she might have done there..." she said before crashing her mouth on his. Her hands immediately reached for his shirts, unbuttoning it, but House stopped her and with a rapid and fluid movement, both his shirt and T-shirt left his body. Cuddy grinned and unbuckled his belt, before cupping him through his jeans. House moaned, his shaft fighting to be freed from the rough material of his boxers.

"You are overly dressed for my likings," he commented. Cuddy immediately stood up and, in what seemed like a millisecond, her dress was scattered on the floor and she was standing in front of him, clad in only her underwear. She got on top of him once again, straddling him, sitting on his lap, grinding her pelvis against his. They both moaned in pleasure, finally giving in to the desire they had been feeling for each other during the whole day.

He cupped her bra clad breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. He played with the straps of that very sexy lacy item, before unclasping it and throwing it on the pile of clothes on the rug. He squeezed her boobs once again, adding his mouth to the mix; he sucked and licked the soft skin of her chest, her nipples hardening under his touch. Her hands abandoned his hair, and went down to cup him groin through his trousers. Her mouth looked for his and once they met in a toe curling kiss, she helped him took his trousers and underwear off. She stroked his length, feeling him pulsing in her hand. She grinned at him before lowering her mouth and kissing the tip of his cock. Then she started licking it from the tip to the base and back, squeezing his balls softly in with one hand. His fingers immediately tangled in her hair, playing with her soft curls as her head bobbed up and down. She was driving him wild and the fact that they were doing it in Arlene's house was turning him on even more. What would the old woman said if she walked in on them? He though, but his mind immediately wandered off, feeling Cuddy's wet mouth around his cock.

"Cuddy, you better come up here if you don't want your mother to sit on a sticky couch," he commented. Cuddy grinned and immediately sat back on his lap, sliding her panties down. He reached for his boxers, taking them in his hand and sniffing on it.

"That's disgusting, House!" she commented.

"Says the woman who was sucking my dick," he replied. Cuddy smirked.

"Well, I actually don't mind when you do that directly to me," she said, grinding her hips once again against his pelvis. He gripped her by the waist and shoved her against his chest. "Now, would you please..." she trailed off gesturing to his dick.

"I like it when you talk dirty!" he commented, before thrusting into her, with a groan of pleasure. Cuddy gasped and moaned, feeling his length filling her mound completely. He looked at her and he couldn't help but smile: having a woman like her in his arms, begging for him to take her; she was gorgeous, her cheeks flushed, her skin sweaty and emanating her unique scent. She was his, and he was one hell of a lucky bastard.

He thrust into her, her hips moving up and down, following his every move, adjusting to the rhythm and force. She felt her starting to clench around his member, him throbbing inside of her. They kissed again, this time their lips met in a hard, passionate combination, tongues battling for dominance, lips bruising. She broke the kiss, panting hard, her hands reached for his neck to draw his mouth to her neck. He willingly obeyed to her, kissing and sucking on her skin, creating a little hickey at the base of her neck.

Her climax grew, and she came soon after, her body crashing onto his while he kept thrusting into her, prolonging her orgasm and reaching his own release. He came hard, groaning and whispering her name in her ears. She lay on top of him and smiled wide.

"We should send my mother on holiday more often. It's the best sex we've had this week," she commented. He nodded in approval and stroked her back gently.

Suddenly, their bliss was interrupted by the sound of a car door closing and steps coming close to the porch. Both of them immediately stood up, trying to get dressed.

"Forget the underwear Cuddy!" he whispered, when she saw her trying to clasp her bra. She sighed and put her dress on, stuffing her underwear in her bag. House was just in time to put his T-shirt and jeans on when Julia opened the door.

"Lisa, Greg... I didn't know you were here," she greeted them, entering the living room, her husband following her.

"Hi, we...uhm... Mom told me to check her house, water the plants, check the mail and stuff... what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

Julia nodded and stared at her sister. "We were here to do the same thing. I didn't know you guys were here; I guess we should leave..." she said.

"Don't worry, Julia. We're done here," House said. "You two can spend an hour here away from your kids," he concluded before escorting Cuddy out of the front door.

They sat in Cuddy's car, shocked. Cuddy stared at him before laughing hard. House soon followed her.

"That was awkward." she commented while turning the engine on. House nodded. "I didn't know my sister and her husband were coming to have some 'evening delight'," she concluded, before starting to laugh again.

House turned serious. "You know, the fact that you're not wearing underwear makes me want to do you again," he said.

Cuddy smirked, eyes still focused on the traffic. "Then, what's stopping you?" she asked mischievously. House shook his head surprised, but his hand soon lifted up her dress and found their way in between her legs.

* * *

><p>"Dinner with my mom tonight was actually pretty good, wasn't it?" Cuddy asked, while entering the living room. House nodded.<p>

"Yeah, she kept her mean comments to a minimum for the kids' sake." he commented.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, before walking into the hallway. When she came back, she was holding the little box her mother had given them before leaving. She sat next to House on the couch and opened the box. Their eyes widened in discomfort: Cuddy's black and cherry red lacy thong was folded into the box. He grabbed it and smirked. Cuddy spotted a note on the bottom of the box and immediately read it.

"_Make sure you are indeed wearing your u__nderwear next time before leaving. Love, Mom"_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review! I know, I know, I'm a such a review-whore!<strong>

**_For the "One and Only" readers: if I manage to finish chapter 14 today or tomorrow I might update before monday :)_**


End file.
